


Wonderfully Horrible Distractions

by babyboozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Gen, I swear it's not smut, Mild Language, Trainee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboozi/pseuds/babyboozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to being the top music-making trainee in Pledis, Jihoon would do anything to claim that spot. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderfully Horrible Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr post

“Hey.”

You felt a shadow loom over you and your laptop as you sat in the middle of the green practice room. The shadow he casted didn’t look that dark, so it probably didn’t come from someone tall like Mingyu. His voice wasn’t deep enough to be Wonwoo’s, either, but even through your headphones, you can tell just who it is.

It’s the one boy you didn’t want near you right now.

“Hey…” Jihoon started to use his sing-song voice, calling out your name and hoping that’ll coax you into looking away from the computer screen. His shadow shifted and the floor jolted a bit, so he must’ve knelt down to get a peek at the MIDI arrangement you were working on. “Look, there’s a fire behind you!” He pretends to exclaim, though you’re pretty sure the temperature on your back is pretty normal.

Normally, he wouldn’t give you the time of day. Two trainees who aren’t even in the same group 90% of the time? Why would he? The only reason why he would is because you were in the same music theory class (that’s the 10%) and technically, you’re better than him at it. Granted, Jisoo was also pretty good, but at least Jisoo wasn’t the competitive type. Jihoon, on the other hand…

Well, let’s just say that Jihoon loves being the top trainee. At everything.

“The flames are getting closer!” He yells out, and you seriously question how old he is. He’s not 5 and you aren’t either, what kind of a distraction was that? No one else was in the practice room, but you’re pretty sure if his group mates were around, they’d play along.

You merely gave him an annoyed glance (taking a brief note of how close you two are at the moment) and turned around to face the mirrors of the practice room, still focused on your arrangement. He does this every time: every project after the first assessment (where everyone found out that you, Jisoo, and Jihoon were the top 3 students), Jihoon would try to find every single method to trip you guys. Jisoo’s fallen for a couple, and you fell into some of the traps the weird boy has done, but you’ve always managed to catch up. Jisoo just seems to accept the things his group mate throws at him (’Chicken was worth it!’ - Jisoo).

The shadow hovers over you again. He can probably hear the music of your arrangement blasting through your headphones, but he shouts anyway. “Are you really not going to notice me?!”

You give him a curt nod, not looking up from your screen. For a while, he doesn’t move from your peripheral, probably trying to play the “staring contest” game with your forehead. You don’t focus as much, really. It’s like trying to drive with a bug in your windshield.

After a couple of minutes, he walks away. Thank God, you can finally focu–

Someone starts playing a song through the speakers.

_Loudly._

You looked at the mirror to your left that shows the reflection of the whole room and you see Jihoon looking right back at you using the same mirror, a smirk evident on his lips. _That little shit,_ you thought. As if he could read the look on your face, he placed the iPod down on the sound system controller and started to sing to whatever song he was playing.

Your head snapped back to the screen on your lap. If you get mad at him, he’ll only win. The other practice rooms and recording rooms are filled with trainees, so you have no place to work on the arrangement. Today’s the only day you can work on it, too– the next few days until the submission are filled with dance and vocal assessments.

Your fingers pretended to work, but your eyes can’t stop glaring at the boy you despise as he goes around the space in front of you. He keeps singing to this English song, and at one point his mouth moves as if he’s saying something to you, but you can’t quite catch what he said. You don’t think you even want to know.

Then he starts dancing.

His moves are sharp, you give him that. Actually, you give him more credit than that. He’s the top trainee for a reason– his singing is remarkably in-tune, his arrangements are top-class…

… and you’re witnessing first-hand what all the fuss is about with his dancing.

He’s fluid, but he hits just the right beats with the right accents. The control of each motion is so well-rehearsed, it looks natural to him. It’s mesmerizing. And you’re pretty sure you’re staring now. And by the way Jihoon’s smirking as he looks into your eyes during the dance, he knows you’re staring too.

Your mind catches on to the little English words you know _“… you know I love it when you take it off– ”_

… and then Jihoon lifts his shirt.

What the heck?! You turn your head away out of impulse. Did your eyes widen from the shock? Are you blushing? Why would you blush? Is that your heart going off-time with the music? What did you see, anyway?

In the midst of your panic Jihoon moves closer to you as if it was part of the dance. Repetition of the words ‘holy crap’ were the only things flooding your head, time seemingly getting slower with each step that devil takes.

When his movements bring him past you, you breathe a sigh of relief, surprisingly in-time with him lowering the volume of the sound system. For a second there, you thought he was going to go over to you and maybe do something–

A pair of arms in long sleeves and the smell of detergent mixed with mild sweat suddenly wrap around your neck from behind, a pair of legs kneeling at your sides afterwards. You look up at the reflection in front of you, seeing your reflection and Jihoon’s being so close in proximity that you’re 100% sure that it’s breaking all forms of personal space but you seem too frozen to let him off.

His arms loosen up briefly to take your headphones off your ears before he lowers his head from the top of yours and moves his chin onto your shoulder. You can see the reflection of his face turn to your ear, his lips nearly touching the edges.

“I don’t… think you heard me…” He whispered between breaths. By the way his chest was heaving against your back, you could tell that his dance earlier probably wasn’t an easy one. “I said… I wanted you to know me more…”

Your face turned a bit towards him, and now both of you were looking at each other right in the eyes. _Don’t back down, don’t back down, don’t fucking back down–_ “What do you want me to know?” Your mouth moved on its own to respond, your mind too distracted to think.

He calmed his breathing down a bit more before he finally spoke again. “I wanted you to know… That I always get the top spot.”

_Click._

Suddenly, you hear the mechanical sound of crumpling paper through your headphones. Your arrangement was no longer on your screen. You saw that your Trash folder was empty too.

“Holy shit… No… No no no no–” You searched throughout your files as you felt that bastard peel himself off of you, hoping that there are backup files of your work.

You fell into one of his traps. Again.

“Good luck with your arrangement.” Oh, if you could only slap that cheeky smile off his face. He unplugs his iPod from the dock and walks out of the room, leaving you in a state of panic in the middle of the room.

If there’s one other thing that Lee Jihoon was definitely good at besides his trainee activities… is making the best distractions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay this was longer than I thought o.o This is just a random drabble I thought of during General Psychology class. I checked my phone for a sec then saw this gif of Woozi dancing "Sweet Love" and nearly dropped my phone. ;-; Jihoon why ;-; I’m not that good at writing, but it’s worth a try.


End file.
